Y ¿Como salimos de esta?
by gabiiii981
Summary: Una situacion desesperante, amenazados por el mas tonto ¿o astuto? de los villanos XD, jeje Los RRB lucharan con todo lo que tienen para liberarse!
1. Chapter 1

Mi tercer fic… lo hubiera publicado antes, pero me quede sin Internet :-( y bue…

Mi tercer fic… lo hubiera publicado antes, pero me quede sin Internet :-( y bue…

Gracias a todos los que leyeron los anteriores!

Como siempre, imagínenselos como las PPg Z XD.

--

El día era hermoso, la ciudad estaba llena de gente caminando de un lado al otro, como de costumbre. En ese momento la paz reinaba, y todo era bastante tranquilo.

Un chico caminaba entre la gente, empujaba a los ancianos para pasar y provocaba que los niños se tropezaran entre si, pero a pesar de cometer esas travesuras sin nada de gracia, él reía maliciosamente sin disimular.

-Haber… haber… ¿a quien puedo fastidiar el día de hoy? El clima es perfecto, las personas están felices, ¡definitivamente el mundo me esta rogando que haga una de las MIAS! Jajajaja!-

La multitud se alejaba de Brick, al notar que a él no le importaba empujar y molestar, igualmente nadie se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra ya que era un reconocido Rowdyruff Boy.

-Ahora que lo pienso… apuesto lo que sea a que Butch y Boomer me esperan en… ¿Dónde habían dicho? No me acuerdo…-

Brick se rasca la cabeza confundido y tratando de hacer memoria.

-Bue… da igual, supongo que lo recordare mas tarde-

Piensa desinteresado, y continua caminando.

De pronto observa un puesto de hamburguesas, camina hacia este y su sonrisa se hacia cada ves mas grande, el vendedor nota que Brick caminaba hacia él y se asusta.

-¡Creo que es hora de comer! Jajajaja!-

Él salta dispuesto a atacar y el hombre grita horrorizado cubriéndose XD.

Pero de la nada, se oye una super explosión en la ciudad, seguido de un temblor muy violento.

Él se detiene y observa los edificios cayendo, trata de buscar al causante con una mirada curiosa.

-Supongo que tendré que comer después ¬¬….pero… ¿Quién esta destruyendo todo? Se supone que nosotros nos encargaríamos de hacer eso ¬¬-

Piensa molesto.

Un robot gigante se asoma, como el causante de todo el desastre. Y una figura se logra captar en su interior, era imposible no reconocerla.

-¡Tiemblen ante mi patéticos humanos! ¡Porque yo seré el responsable de su inevitable destrucción! ¡Sientan temor hacia Mojo- jojo!! ¡jajajajajajajaja!!-

Después de hacer un gran alboroto, y romper todo lo que tenia a su alcance, Mojo nota que solo una persona no huye asustada, y permanece abajo suyo.

-¿¡Pretendes dominar la ciudad de esta manera?! Jajajajaja!-

Brick no retrocede a pesar de que el robot estaba a escasos centímetros de él.

Mojo escucha su comentario irónico y enfurece. Entonces enciende un mecanismo del robot, haciendo que pueda descender él mismo en persona, para enfrentar a Brick cara a cara.

-¡Mas vale que te calles mocoso malcriado! ¡No olvides que fui YO el que te dio la vida desde un principio! ¡Y ahora te has vuelto un perezoso que no hace nada para cumplir su labor de existencia!-

Brick bosteza ignorando totalmente a Mojo, y le da la espalda despreocupado, él enfurece aun más.

-¿¿escuchaste algo de lo que te dije niño tonto!!-

-¿mmm? ¿Estabas hablando?-

-¡¡GGGGRRRRRRRRRRR!!-

Mojo pierde el control por su impertinencia.

-¬¬…. Me da igual lo que digas, mis hermanos y yo ya no somos tu "preciados bebes", y como ahora hacemos lo que queremos sin depender de nadie, nos importa un bledo lo que opines, mono idiota XD, jajajajaja!-

Él ríe a carcajadas muy orgulloso.

-¡Maldito engreído! ¡Ya veras! ¡Pronto haré que tu y los demás imbeciles de los RRB me las paguen! ¡Sufrirán las consecuencias de no haber seguido mis ordenes luego de haber revivido!-

-Ya cállate ¬¬, y mejor prepárate porque no creas que toda esta destrucción no tendra su precio, ahí vienen tus "amiguitas", jejeje… no tengo ganas de pelear, y mucho menos ayudándote, fracasado XP. Yo me largo!-

Se puede apreciar que las Powerpuff Girls recorrian el cielo, dirigiendose al robot gigante de Mojo, él se sorprende y trata de subir al robot lo mas rápido posible para combatirlas. En cambio, Brick sale volando del lugar rapidamente.

Mientras tanto, Boomer se encontraba recostado en el pasto de un amplio parque, estaba semidormido, esperando…

-¡Que aburrido! ¡Se supone que ese par de tontos vendrian ¬¬! ¡Pero hace mas de dos horas que los espero y no llegan!...-

Él se sienta en el suelo y de pronto escucha un gran alboroto proveniente de la ciudad, esfuerza la vista y logra ver un robot gigante, rodeado de tres franjas de colores tratando de combatirlo.

-El único capaz de destruir la ciudad con semejante chatarra es…. Mojo XP, las PPG lo destruiran facilmente-

Boomer se despreocupa y vuelve a acostarse relajadamente.

-Mas vale que vengan antes de que muera de aburrimiento… ¡y que traigan algo de comer!-

A todo esto, Butch caminaba hacia al parque, porque habia recordado hace 30 segundos que tenia que reunirse con sus hermanos XD.

-No van a molestarse XD, supongo, jejeje. Ademas ¿para qué demonios tenemos que reunirnos ahí? No tiene sentido, ¡¡lo menos que pueden hacer es robar algo para comer porque hace tres días que no pruebo algo bueno!!-

En ese momento él para de caminar y se detiene en frente de una vidriera llena de chocolates. Él los observa cautivado.

-mmmmmmm, seria muy tonto de mi parte si no hago esto, jajaja!-

Butch lanza un rayo de poder, destruyendo el vidrio y metiéndose para robar todos los dulces posibles, luego sale volando muy satisfecho.

-¡¡Heyy Boomer!!-

Brick llega al parque y observa a Boomer prácticamente durmiendo.

-¡Ya era hora!¡estuve esperando desde hace años!! ¡Me estaba muriendo de sueño!-

Él se pone de pie algo molesto.

-¡Estoy aquí, deja de quejarte!, ¿Y donde rayos esta Butch?!-

-Es obvio que se olvido de que debiamos reunirnos, es un idiota ¬¬-

Brick suspira, dandole la razón, entonces ambos estomagos suenan fuertemente.

-Ehhhh… ¿Robaste algo para variar?-

Pregunta Boomer.

-No… ¿Y tu no conseguiste nada de comer?? ¿¡Estuviste aquí durmiendo sin hacer nada, inutil?!-

Responde Brick enojado.

-¿¡Perdon?! ¡Tu fuiste el que se paseo por la ciudad todo el dia y ni siquiera trajo nada de comer!! ¡¡tu eres el inútil!!-

-¡Callate! ¡Yo trate de conseguir algo! Pero… me distrajo ese mono estupido ¬¬-

Boomer se extraña.

-Aahh… ¿Mojo- jojo cierto?, vi su robot destruyendo la ciudad, lo mas seguro que las chicas lo hayan vencido!-

-See… da igual, estaba apunto de robar la mas apetitosa, grande, exquisita y deliciosa hamburguesa del mundo!! Cuando de pronto algunos edificios se cayeron y aparecio ese idiota ¬¬, entonces aparecieron las otras bobas y salí volando, no queria pelear y mucho menos ayudándolo-

-Ya veo… ¿y todavía nos odia por eso de no obedecerlo más?-

-Yo creo que si, ¿pero a quien le importa?! Es solo un bueno para nada, sin nosotros nunca podria derrotar a….-

En ese momento se observa a Butch aterrizando desde los aires enfrente de Brick y Boomer.

-¿¿Qué onda chicos??-

Él traía varios chocolates y hablaba con la boca llena.

A ellos se les hace agua a la boca.

-Butch…¿podrias… darnos un…?-

Boomer intenta sacarle una barra, pero Butch los aleja violentamente.

-¡Olvidalo! ¡Los robe limpiamente y son mios! ¡No pienso convidarles!-

Brick se enfurece ante su actitud.

-¡¡Oye no seas egoista!! ¡¡Danos uno, maldito envidioso!!-

-¡¡Nunca!! ¡¡Robate los tuyos!!

Brick pierde el control y se lanza sobre Butch golpeandolo y quitandole los dulces. Unos caen en el suelo y Boomer los recoge y se los come sonriente.

-¡Eso te pasa por tonto! Jajajjajaja!-

Brick se pone de pie y le da un mordisco al chocolate, Butch se levanta, pero la rabia lo consumia a mas no poder.

-¡¡Como te atreves a robarme lo que robe!! ¡¡Lo mas seguro es que no pudiste conseguir nada para comer porque eres un perfecto idiota que no sirve para nada!!-

-Generalmente te seguiria la pelea, pero esto esta demasiado bueno para dejar de comerlo, jajajaja!!-

Responde Brick riendo.

-¡¡GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!-

Butch forma esferas de energia con sus puños y apunta hacia Brick.

-Creo que te lo estas tomando muy en serio, relájate ¬¬-

Dice Boomer.

-Seee, relájate tontito, jajajajaja!-

Agrega Brick.

-¡¡Silencio!!-

Butch arroja los rayos hacia él, pero Brick salta y vuela esquivandolo.

Él le saca la lengua, travieso.

-Butch… no querras matarlo de enserio, solo son unos chocolates XD-

-¡¡Tu callate!! ¡¡Tambien me los sacaste!!-

Él tambien arroja rayos hacia Boomer, y este los esquiva dirigiéndose a Brick, ambos levitaban en el cielo.

-¡¡Ustedes dos, mas les vale que bajen o los matare!!-

Grita furioso.

-Creo que no esta jugando, Brick, ¿no crees que si te disculpas….?-

-¿Estas loco?? ¡Que intente pelear contra mí! ¡Lo haré papilla! Jajajaja!-

-¡¡Ustedes lo pidieron!!-

Butch vuela a toda velocidad hacia Brick y Boomer.

-¡Alcánzanos si puedes!!-

Brick huye hacia la ciudad, y Boomer lo sigue confundido.

-¡Es un buen pretexto para destruir la ciudad, hace mucho que no hacemos algo divertido!-

-Bueno, ¡¡en eso tienes razon!!jaja!-

Brick y Boomer comienzan a rodear los edificios y lanzarles esferas de poder, destruyendo todo a su alrededor y volando velozmente, Butch no se quedaba atrás, pero queria atinarles a ambos XD.

Estuvieron así un largo rato, y después de dejar la ciudad totalmente echa polvo, los tres descienden al suelo agotados.

-No pudiste… alcanzarnos… imbecil…-

Dice Brick jadeando.

-jajajaja… solo lograste… destruir… la ciudad… tonto…-

Dice Boomer de la misma forma.

-Ya… callense… no me obliguen… a seguir… persiguiéndolos…-

Responde Butch con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan.

-¡¡Oigan!! ¡¡Detenganse Rowdyruff Boys!!-

Los tres observan hacia sus espaldas.

Las Powerpuff Girls estaban en frente suyo, dispuestas a luchar.

--

primer capitulo...

next page..


	2. Chapter 2

Mi tercer fic… lo hubiera publicado antes, pero me quede sin Internet :-( y bue…

-¡Primero Mojo y ahora ustedes! ¡Dejen de molestar de una ves!-

Grita Bellota.

-¡Si! ¿Por qué siempre quieren destruir la ciudad?! ¡¡Dejennos en paz!-

Dice Burbuja.

-¡Prepararense chicos! ¡No les daremos tregua en la batalla!!-

Exclama Bombon, y las tres se preparan para atacar.

Brick le hace frente y sonrie diabólicamente.

-¡Me dan lastima estupidas! ¡Combatiremos cuantas veces quieran contra ustedes, y seguiremos destruyendo la ciudad todas las veces que queramos! Jajajajaja!!-

-¡¡Sii!! ¡¡Es divertido ver como pierden!!-

Exclama Boomer.

-¡¡jajajajajaja!! ¡¡Pudranse lloronas!!-

Dice Butch mostrando su lengua.

Dicho esto la lucha comienza.

Bombon le arroja rayos a Brick, él los esquiva y le da un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, ella se cubre y le da una patada violenta en el rostro, Brick retrocede adolorido y le lanza una esfera de poder haciendo que Bombon caiga al suelo bruscamente, él vuela hacia ella para atacarla, pero Bombon contrataca con todas sus fuerzas y le da un puñetazo directo. Brick se enfurece y la sujeta de cabello, la zamarrea violentamente y ella grita adolorida, la golpea contra un edificio, provocando que los vidrios se partan y la suelta. Bombon se frota la cabeza con dolor, y arroja varias esferas de poder, él las evade fácilmente, pero entonces ella se le aparece de frente y le da una serie de patadas y golpes, finalmente sujeta su cabello como venganza y lo arroja contra el suelo fuertemente.

Bellota le daba puñetazos a Butch con todo lo que tenia, pero él se cubria fácilmente, burlandose de sus inútiles ataques, entonces ella se enoja y forma rayos en ambas manos y los arroja, Butch rie maliciosamente y los contrarresta con sus propios rayos de poder, le da un fuerte golpe y una patada, pero al tratar de dar otro puñetazo, ella le sostiene la mano furiosa y con la otra le golpea el rostro con todo su poder, él retrocede sorprendido y lanza un rayo tratando de dañarla, pero Bellota vuela ágilmente hacia Butch y le encaja un fuerte patada en el estomago, él no logra defenderse y cae al suelo, se levanta lentamente y ella quiere terminarlo con un puñetazo, pero Butch sale volando segundos antes, provocando que ella choque contra el suelo inevitablemente, lastimandose. Él sonrie victorioso, pero Bellota se pone de pie mucho más enojada y vuela hacia Butch para seguir combatiendo.

Burbuja forma varias esferas de energia multicolores, vuela alrededor de Boomer y se las arroja, él se cubre y las recibe sin recibir daños, entonces trata de darle un puñetazo, ella lo esquiva ágilmente y le una patada en el rostro, Boomer retrocede adolorido.

-¿Va enserio, verdad?-

-¡Ellos se estan matando!¡Nosotros tambien debemos hacerlo!-

-Tu lo pediste…-

Boomer se enfurece y comienza a arrojarle rayos de poder destructivos, Burbuja vuelve a esquivarlos, pero él aprovecha el momento y le un puñetazo en el rostro, le sostiene un brazo, le da unas vueltas y la arroja contra un edificio muy violentamente, ella rompe todos los vidrios y cae al suelo lastimada.

Se levanta furiosa y vuela hacia él dispuesta a contraatacar, le arroja un puñetazo y una patada, Boomer las esquiva, pero recibe una patada sorpresivamente, ella le arroja un rayo y él cae al suelo sin prevenirlo.

Finalmente, Brick cae derrotado al suelo, desde una gran altura y a toda velocidad.

Butch cae igualmente casi al costado de Brick, y Boomer hace lo mismo.

Las chicas descienden cansadas después de una dura batalla.

-Fue mas difícil de lo que pensaba… ¡pero logramos derrotarlos!-

Exclama Bellota confiada.

-¡Eso les pasa por confiarse chicos!-

Continúa Burbuja.

-¿Y ahora que dicen? ¿Siguen pensando que son más fuertes que nosotras? ¡Olvidenlo y rindanse!-

Grita Bombon sonriendo orgullosa.

Brick se levanta débilmente, Boomer y Butch hacen lo mismo.

-¿Y ahora que intentan hacer? ¡Ya ganamos! ¡Resígnense!-

-¡Es inútil que lo sigan intentando! ¡Todo termino!-

-¡Es verdad! ¡Nos da pena seguir luchando contra ustedes… dejen de…-

-¡¡YA CALLENSE, IMBECILES!!-

Gritan los tres chicos a la ves, ellas se sorprenden y dan unos pasos hacia atrás asustadas XD.

Los Rowdyruff Boys huyen volando.

-¡¡ayyy esos tontos!! ¡¡Les juro que me hacen enfurecer hasta el limite!-

Grita Bellota alzando su puño.

-¡Calmate Bellota!-

Burbuja trataba de tranquilizarla.

-jajaja, se enojan solo porque no aceptan que somos mejores que ellos, ¡si les gusta recibir palizas que vengan cuando quieran!-

Bombon y las demas se retiran volando.

--

En la cabaña…

-¡¡Esas estupidas!! ¡¡Hacen que me den ganas de romperles la cara a golpes!! ¡¡Lo peor de todo es que siempre nos dan un sermón de victoria!! ¡¡Que se vayan a….!!-

Butch gritaba descontrolado, furioso y lleno de rabia.

-No puedo creer que nos hayan vencido nuevamente… me hace sentir como un miserable…-

Boomer estaba sentado en el suelo al lado del fuego, acurrucado y frustrado.

-Malditas perras… ya nos las pagaran todas juntas, se los aseguro… ¡no puedo creer que nos hayan logrado dañar tanto!-

Dice Brick muy molesto, pero de pronto se escucha un ruido extraño en el interior de la cabaña.

Butch y Boomer se exaltan.

-¿¡Quien anda ahí?!-

Pregunta Brick sin dudarlo.

-jejejeje… apuesto que no esperaban mi visita, hijos míos…-

Mojo- jojo aparecia desde las sombras con una sonrisa diabólica que daba miedo XD.

-Daria lo que fuera a que los impresione, jeje-

Piensa Mojo confiado, pero los chicos le dan la espalda, dispuestos a retirarse tranquilamente.

-¿ehh?? ¡¡Oigan no me ignoren mocosos!!-

Grita furioso.

-¿Decias algo?-

Pregunta Butch desinteresado.

-Y yo que pense que era alguien importante ¬¬-

Dice Boomer con un tono aburrido.

-see, yo tambien, pero es solo el mono idiota, no vale la pena que gastemos nuestras palabras en él-

Concluye Brick despreocupado.

-¡¡Si que son impertinentes!!... mmm, pero… ¿no se preguntan porque estoy aquí?-

-No.. :-) -

-Nunca XP-

-No me importa XP-

-¡¡aaaayyyyy no puedo creer que sean tan tontos!!-

Brick bosteza y se rasca la cabeza con sueño, entonces observa a Mojo.

-Ya te dije que nos importa un bledo lo que pienses o digas, ¡asi que si no quieres recibir una buena paliza, mejor lárgate!-

Él rie maliciosamente y lo observa de manera muy decidida, Boomer y Butch hacen lo mismo y truenan los dedos de sus manos, amenazando a Mojo.

Él se asusta un poco, pero traga saliva y continúa hablando.

-Ustedes no tienen derecho a hablar sobre palizas, ya que recibieron una muy buena esta tarde, y no por lo que veo no estan precisamente en sus mejores condiciones, jejeje-

Butch se enfurece.

-¡¡Tu eres el que no tiene derecho a hablar, las PPG te han derrotado millones de veces sin ningun problema!!-

-¡¡Ademas esta tarde tambien te volvieron a patear el trasero!!Nosotros lo vimos!!-

Dice Boomer.

Mojo vuelve a ponerse nervioso.

-Bu..bueno! ¡pero eso no es a lo que voy! ¡Ustedes estan fracasando en todas sus peleas porque nunca tienen una maldita estrategia!... Y se como solucionar eso…-

Los tres vuelven a darle la espalda para retirarse, ignorandolo.

-¡¡Heyyy, escuchen lo que digo malcriados!!-

-¡ Ya te dijimos que no nos interesa, idiota!-

Dice Boomer mostrandole la lengua.

-¿Por qué no te vas? No eres divertido y nos aburres-

Dice Butch sacandose un moco XD.

-Mojo…-

Brick se le acerca con pocas ganas.

-Si tienes algo que decir, escupelo de una ves, luego te sacamos a patadas de aquí, ¿bien?-

Mojo- jojo sonrie satisfactoriamente.

-En resumen, ustedes son algo… estupidos XD, y yo soy una mente maestra, asi que combinando su fuerza y mi inteligencia podremos destruir a las PPG de una ves por todas!-

Él lo observa extrañado, pelo entonces empieza a reir a carcajadas, los demas chicos se contagian.

-¿¿Que es tan gracioso ¬¬??-

Exclama Mojo furioso.

-¡Nunca recibiríamos la ayuda de un mono apestoso XD! ¡Asi que ni lo pienses fracasado! Jajajajajajaja!!-

Grita Brick riendo.

-¡¡jajajajajaja!! ¡Tiene razon!! ¡¡Largate perdedor!! ¡¡No te necesitamos!!-

Exclama Boomer.

-¡¡Fue una perdida de tiempo!! ¡Preferimos perder mil veces que aceptar tu ayuda!! Jajajaajajja!!

Concluye Butch.

-Estupidos ¬¬! Jejeje, pero ya me esperaba una respuesta como esa, ¡asi que tengo un plan B!!-

-??-

Reaccionan los chicos, de pronto Mojo saca un arma de interior de su capa, apunta a Brick y dispara varios cables que lo envuelven forzosamente.

-¡¡Brick!!-

Gritan Boomer y Butch, pero antes de poder reaccionar, saca otra arma y le dispara a Boomer, ambos tratan de liberarse, pero era imposible.

-¡Maldito mono!-

Exclama Butch y formas esfera de energia y las lanza hacia Mojo.

Pero él las esquiva riendo, vuelve a disparar con una de las armas y envuelve a Butch.

-¡¡Qué diablos haces?!-

Grita Brick desesperado por liberarse.

-¿¿Crees que unos estupidos cables nos detendran?! ¡¡Estas loco!!-

Exclama Butch

-¡¡SI!! y además si nos matas no te serviremos de nada!!-

- ¬¬¬¬¬¬ -

Observan Brick y Butch a Boomer.

-¡No le des ideas!-

Gritan a la vez.

-¡muajajajajaja! ¡Si no me quieren ayudar por las buenas lo haran por las malas!!-

Rie Mojo-jojo maliciosamente.

-¡¡No vamos a ayudarte NUNCA!! ¡¡Ni aunque nos tortures!!-

Grita Brick descontrolado.

-¡Que bueno que lo mencionas!¡Jajajaja!-

Mojo presiona un boton de las armas y comienza a electrocutarlos, ellos gritan adoloridos, hasta quedar inconscientes.

--

continuaaaaaaaaaaaa


	3. Chapter 3

Mi tercer fic… lo hubiera publicado antes, pero me quede sin Internet :-( y bue…

Boomer abre los ojos lentamente…

-aahh…. ¿Qué… paso?... Me duele todo el cuerpo… como si me hubieran……. ¡¡AAAAAAHHHH!!-

Grita sorprendido al notar que esta encadenado de brazos y pies y tirado en el suelo junto con sus hermanos que yacían inconscientes, los tres estaban en una especie de cúpula muy grande, para evitar que escaparan.

-¡¡Brick!! ¡¡Butch!! ¡¡Despierten!!-

Exclama asustado.

-ouch…. ¿Dónde… estamos?... ¿¿Y por que diablos estoy encadenado?!-

Grita Butch confundido.

-Ese Mojo…. ¿Qué demonios planea? ¡No puede hacernos pelear en contra de nuestra voluntad! ¿Y ademas encadenarnos ¬¬? ¡Es patetico ¬¬!-

Dice Brick frustrado.

-¡Yo no diria eso! Idiotas! ¡¡Ahora puedo burlarme todo lo que quiero de ustedes!!jajajajajajajajajajajja!-

Mojo- jojo estaba afuera de la cúpula riendo como un maniatico.

-¡¡Eres un cobarde!!-

-¡¡Claro!! ¡¡ahora te haces el valiente aprovechando que estamos encerrados, miedoso!!-

-¡¡Estas loco!! ¡¡No vamos a ayudarte, mono cobarde y asqueroso!!-

Los tres comienzan a insultarlo hasta morir, pero él solo se reia de ellos.

-Bueno, basta de risas XD, con respecto a ese pequeño detalle de que no quieren colaborar por las buenas, les coloque un dispositivo alli!-

Mojo señala su cintura, ellos se extrañan y notan que tienen puestos unos cinturones de su respectivo color.

-¿¿Que demonios…??-

Butch intenta quitarselo, pero recibe una descarga eléctrica muy potente y cae al suelo rostizado.

Boomer y Brick quedan atonitos.

-¡¡Eres un perfecto tramposo!! ¡¡Cómo te atreves a hacernos esto a nosotros?!-

-¡¡Cuando salgamos de esta te destruiremos!!-

-Pues eso les sera imposible, ya que diseñe esos cinturones con ciertas peculiaridades, veran, cualquiera que lo toque y no sean ustedes recibira una descarga, si tratan de quitarselo recibiran una descarga, si pronuncian las palabras "destruyan el cinturón" o algo por el estilo les dara una descarga, y si no me obedecen al pie de la letra yo mismo les puedo dar la descarga, pero eso no es lo mejor! ¡Jajaja!-

Los tres comenzaban a asustarse un poco, no podian respirar sin recibir una descarga XD.

-Ustedes diran, "pero podemos recibir todas las descargas que quieras, somos superpoderosos, bla bla bla…", pero no!! Porque la pequeña demostración que les dio el estupido de verde solo fue el shock electrico más pequeño de la escala, solo fue un pequeño toque…-

-¿Pequeño? ¡Casi me matas!-

Dice Butch nervioso, de pronto Mojo se dirije a una mesa cubierta con una sabana, la quita y alli se mostraba una gran escala electrica, señalada en el nivel uno.

-Ese fue el nivel uno, talvez bastante fuerte, pero el nivel maximo… es el diez, jajaja!-

Los chicos retroceden horrorizados y caen sentados al suelo.

-si el primer nivel les gusto, jejeje, el nivel diez les encantara, y me atrevo a decir que si lo activo, los matara sin dudarlo! Muaaajajajajajajajajjajja!-

-Ahora si que… se las ingenio muy bien para arruinarnos la existencia-

Murmura Brick nervioso.

-No podemos hacer nada para revelarnos, sino nos matara-

Dice Boomer.

-¡Como nos dejamos capturar tan fácilmente?! ¡¡Estupido mono cobarde!! Deberia..!! ¡¡AAAAAAHH!!-

Butch recibe otra descarga y cae al suelo aturdido.

-¡¡Mejor midan sus palabras, chicos!! Jajajaja!-

Mojo- jojo sigue riendo maliciosamente, activa unos controles y aparta la cupula, tambien los libera de sus cadenas.

-A pesar de que soy un poco cruel con ustedes…-

-¿¿Un poco ¬¬?? ¡¡Solo nos amenazan con matarnos, no es nada!!-

Dicen los tres a la vez.

-Como decia ¬¬…. Aunque sea un poco cruel, ustedes me obligan a hacer esto, si hubieran aceptado por las buenas nunca los hubiera lastimado, después de todo… yo los creé y son lo mas cercano a una familia que tuve…-

Mojo se pone algo melancólico.

Ellos reflexionan un poco sus palabras, y recuerdan la primera ves que lucharon contra las PPG, cuando las habian derrotado y festejaban con Mojo muy felizmente, en ese entonces lo respetaban como un padre y lo apreciaban como tal.

Boomer sonrie felizmente al recordarlo.

-¡Hay que admitir que al principio lo pasamos muy bien, padre!-

Dice él. Butch termina sonriendo algo timido y lo observa.

-jeje,¡recuerdo la primera ves que luchamos como si fuera ayer, fue genial, papá!-

Dice riendo. Brick rie igualmente.

-Talvez no debimos ser tan malos después de ser revividos, ¡después de todo eres nuestro querido padre, y nos divertimos bastante!-

Concluye feliz. Mojo se emociona y los observa conmovido.

-¡Ven! ¡Cuando quieren pueden ser muy buenos chicos! ¡Si siguen actuando asi no tendre que castigarlos!-

-¡si! Y entonces… ahora que nos portamos bien…-

Dice Boomer.

-Que te parece si tu…-

Sigue Butch.

-¿No quitas el cinturón?-

Concluye Brick, los tres sonrien inocentemente.

-jajajaja. No soy tan tonto, ¡pero sigan siendo asi de cariñosos! Ahora los dejare encerrados aquí hasta que piense algun buen plan para acabar con las PPG, adios!-

Mojo da un portazo y los deja encerrados en una gran habitación blanca, que solo tenia un par de mesas, pero estaba vacia.

-GGGRRRRR!! Ese estupido….!-

-Ups, casi me olvido, ¡me llevo esto por si quieren romperlo!, ahora si, adios!-

Mojo ingresa y se lleva la escala electrica, vuelve a dar un portazo.

Boomer se sienta en el suelo bruscamente y suspira.

-¿y ahora que hacemos? No es tan imbecil para creer que haciendonos los buenos no intentaremos liberarnos ¬¬…-

-See, no nos quitara esta cosa tan fácilmente…-

Dice Butch picando el cinturón con asco, y se sienta en el suelo agotado.

-¡Vamos a ser los esclavos de ese tonto para siempre! Matenme… ¡no se me ocurre manera de romper los cinturones!-

Exclama Brick resignado.

-Lo mas seguro es que mañana vayamos a combatir a las niñitas bobas, con un plan de Mojo, y conociendolo el plan fracasara porque es un perdedor XP, y nos echara la culpa a nosotros, y nos dara una maldita descarga, y al dia siguiente haremos otro plan, y fracasara, otra descarga, y al dia siguiente…-

-¡¡Bueno Butch, ya entendimos que nos torturara hasta la muerte!!-

Grita Boomer enojado.

-Eso nos da un poco de tiempo, no nos matara si nos necesita, y haremos por lo menos 20 planes antes de que suba al nivel diez! Tenemos el tiempo para pensar como salir de esta-

Dice Brick.

-¿Y eso es un consuelo ¬¬? ¡Ustedes porque no sintieron el nivel uno!! ¡¡Y lo mas seguro es que al fracasar plan tras plan va a subir las descargas y sera horrible!!-

Exclama Butch furioso.

-¡¡Ya lo sabemos! ¡¡Pero Brick tiene razón, solo nos queda seguir sus órdenes y mientras tanto pensar en alguna idea para escapar!!-

Responde Boomer.

-¡Cállense! ¡Debemos estar más unidos que nunca! ¡No peleemos entre nosotros!-

Exclama Brick molesto.

-No debemos… entrar en pánico ni tener miedo… no hasta llegar al nivel cinco XD… en ese momento si podremos perder la cordura y desesperarnos, pero después de todo, No puede fracasar en todos los planes, ¿verdad?..-

Continúa diciendo nervioso.

-Bueno Brick… Tu tampoco entres en pánico ¬¬, tienes razón, no puede fracasar en todo lo que hace, seria muy irónico, ja ja-

Dice Butch igualmente nervioso.

-No puedo evitar…-

Boomer se entristece, tendría que… eliminar a Burbuja de forma completamente definitiva, sin dudarlo, sin fallar, sino eso le costaría la vida.

-Nada…-

Murmura tristemente, Brick se le acerca y le amaga un puñetazo.

-No te preocupes idiota, podremos salir de esta, te lo aseguro-

-See, no tengas miedo tarado, ademas apuesto lo que sea a que yo soy el primero en morir rostizado XD, siempre me dejo llevar y Mojo me tiene bien en la mira XD, jeje-

Butch sonaba despreocupado, pero baja la mirada un poco angustiado por la situación en general.

Brick lo nota y se desanima, pero trata de sonreír y los observa.

-Les prometo… que podremos liberarnos, no se como, pero lo haremos!-

Ellos lo miran y confían en él.

--

tercer cap...


	4. Chapter 4

Mi tercer fic… lo hubiera publicado antes, pero me quede sin Internet :-( y bue…

Al dia siguiente…

-¡Mas les vale que no lo arruinen! ¿Entendieron?!-

-Seee, entendimos!-

Responde Brick de mala gana a Mojo, los RRB salen volando hacia la ciudad.

-Busquemos a las PPG rapido, no hay tiempo que perder-

Dice Butch.

-Igualmente me esperaba una mejor idea, no es un plan demasiado elaborado que digamos, en realidad se podria decir que haremos lo mismo de siempre!-

Dice Boomer.

-No podemos quejarnos, solo esperar que resulte-

Finaliza Brick.

Los tres vuelan hacia la escuela, lanzan un par de rayos hacia esta, provocando una gran explosión.

El humo se disipa un poco, Bombon sale volando desde los escombros y se sorprende al verlos, es seguida de Bellota y Burbuja.

-¡¡Heyy!! ¿¿Por qué rayos destruyeron la escuela?? ¿¿Quiénes se creen??-

Exclama Bombon furiosa.

-En realidad nos hicieron un favor, jeje-

Murmura Bellota satisfecha.

-Bellota! ¡Lo que hicieron esta mal, no importa cuando odies la escuela ¬¬!-

Dice Burbuja seriamente.

Brick las observa seriamente, Butch y Boomer hacen lo mismo.

-¿mm?, ¿Qué les pasa?-

Pregunta Bombon al notarlos extraños.

-No empezaron a insultarnos, eso si que es raro-

Responde Bellota.

Burbuja alza su mirada hacia a Boomer, pero él la mira con odio y desprecio, ella se intimida confundida.

-¿Qué esta pasando? Nunca estuvieron… tan determinados en destruirnos…-

Murmura asustada.

-Esto va enserio chicas...-

Murmura Brick, entonces los tres vuelan a toda velocidad a cada una de ellas.

Las chicas se sorprenden, pero se preparan para lo que sea.

Brick le da una fuerte patada a Bombon, ella se cubre, pero es sorprendida por un golpe seco que la envia al suelo violentamente.

Butch lanza una patada, Bellota reacciona de la misma manera, pero es arrojada al suelo por un puñetazo.

Boomer hace lo mismo y Burbuja cae al suelo desprevenida, ese era el plan, sincronizar en los ataques y centrar todo su poder en cada uno de ellos.

Bellota se levanta y lanza algunos rayos, Bombon vuela alrededor de Brick y le lanza un puñetazo, y Burbuja se aproxima a Boomer confundida…

Brick evade el ataque y lanza dos esferas de energia, la primera es esquivada, pero la segunda impacta bruscamente en Bombon, provocando que vuelva a caer.

Butch lanza dos esperas de poder, Bellota trata de resistir la primera, pero la segunda provoca que se impacte contra el suelo al costado de Bombon.

-Se que algo esta mal, ¿Qué les pasa?-

Pregunta Burbuja, Boomer la escucha y no sabe que responder, pero de pronto observa los ataques de sus hermanos y rapidamente formas bolas de energia y se las arroja a Burbuja, ella desprevenida cae al suelo violentamente.

-Lo siento…-

Piensa.

-No puedo creer que esto este funcionando-

Murmura Butch.

-¿Y me lo dices a mi? Parecia ser el plan mas estupido del mundo, pero en realidad es genial!-

Exclama Brick.

-Ayyy eso si que dolio!... ¿¡Que esta pasando?! ¿¡Nos estan pateando el trasero?!-

Exclama Bellota desde el suelo.

-Es como si… fuera una estrategia, es muy raro que ellos planeen algo, son unos idiotas ¬¬-

Dice Bombon tratando de levantarse.

-Algo muy extraño esta pasando… no se lo que es, pero noto que no son los mismos…-

Murmura Burbuja.

-¡No importa!, ¡lo que sea que planearon no les resultara, nosotras tambien podemos hacer una estrategia! ¡Hagamos lo mismo que ellos, sincronizar nuestros ataques!-

Bellota y Burbuja le asienten a Bombon, y salen volando.

-¡Ahí vienen! ¡Preparense!-

Exclama Brick.

Bombon le da un fuerte puñetazo a Brick, seguido de un rayo mortal, él se cubre ante los ataques y le da una patada seguida de un puñetazo, Bombon lo esquiva y le encaja un rodillazo en el estomago.

Bellota arroja un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas y luego arroja una esfera de poder, Butch los resiste y le da una patada y puñetazo consecutivos, ella lo esquiva y le un rodillazo en el estomago, riendo satisfecha.

Burbuja duda, intenta darle un puñetazo a Boomer, él lo esquiva y una bola de poder lo roza peligrosamente, Boomer le da una patada que es esquivada, y luego un puñetazo, Burbuja se cubre y le da un rodillazo, él retrocede adolorido.

-Boomer… ¡Dime que esta pasando! ¡No son los mismo de siempre!-

Él alza la mirada aturdido, y trata de pronunciar palabras.

-Es… el cintu… ¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!-

Una descarga electrica recorre todo su cuerpo.

-¡Boomer!-

Grita Burbuja atonita.

-Esto no es bueno…-

Piensa Brick al observar a Boomer cayendo bruscamente al suelo.

Se da la vuelta y Bombon lo sorprende arrojandole decenas de rayos, él cae al suelo junto con Boomer.

Butch recibe un ataque directo de Bellota y cae violentamente al suelo.

-¡¡Dijiste la frase, ¿verdad?!-

Exclama Butch tratando de levantarse.

Boomer estaba muy adolorido, solo logra sentarse en el suelo.

-¡No hay tiempo, debemos seguir peleando!-

Dice Brick levantandose rapidamente, pero entonces se escucha una interferencia en sus cinturones.

-¡Regresen ahora! ¡Han echado a perder todo como de costumbre!-

Exclama Mojo enojado.

-¿¡Que?? ¿¿Por que?? ¡¡Si todavía podemos seguir combatiendo!! ¡¡No vamos a volver!-

Dice Brick caprichoso.

-¡¡Hagan lo que les digo tontos!!-

Mojo finaliza la transmisión.

-¡¡No tiene sentido! ¡¡Todavía no fracasamos en el plan! ¡Tenemos fuerzas suficientes para seguir!-

Grita Butch furioso.

-Es mas fuerte de lo que pensaba…-

Murmura Boomer tratando de levantarse débilmente.

-Talvez él pensó…nada… olvídenlo… ¡ya vamonos!-

Los tres salen volando rapidamente.

-¿¡Ya se van?! Definitivamente son unos idiotas!, la pelea recién estaba comenzando!-

Dice Bellota decepcionada.

-Nosotras vayamonos tambien, no hay tiempo para pensar que pasa por sus cabecitas huecas XD-

Dice Bombon, las tres se retiran volando, pero Burbuja estaba pensativa.

-¿Una descarga?...Cinturón… eso era lo que queria decirme… ¿Qué significa?-

--

continuaaa...


	5. Chapter 5

En la base de Mojo- jojo

En la base de Mojo- jojo.

-Fracasaron en el plan.. ¡pero es normal ya que son unos mocosos buenos para nada! ¡Nunca hacen las cosas bien, bebitos llorones!!-

Exclama Mojo furioso, pero luego rie confiado.

-Siempre quise hacer esto XD, y ahora que estan bajo mi amenaza puedo decirles lo que quiero, jejejeje-

Butch se tragaba la rabia a más no poder, tenia unas ganas de insultar de arriba a abajo al estupido mono que tenia en frente solo para descargar su ira.

Boomer se sienta en el suelo y suspira agotado.

-¿Por qué nos hiciste retirar de esa manera?-

Pregunta Brick extrañado.

-La razon es muy sencilla, ustedes dos estan es perfectas condiciones, pero al recibir la descarga en nivel dos, su hermanito azul quedo demasiado afectado y vulnerable, le recomiendo que descanse por hoy XD, porque no hubiera soportado seguir la batalla-

-¿¿Quee?? ¡¿Nivel dos?! ¿¿Por que lo subiste maldito…?!-

Butch se tapa la boca antes de continuar y trata de contenerse.

Mojo rie al verlo.

-Jeje, voy a ignorar eso por esta ves, pero sobre por qué subí el nivel, no fui yo ciertamente, olvide comentarles un detalle minusculo…-

-¿Y cual es ese detalle?-

Pregunta Brick muy desconfiado.

-Que las descargas electricas aumentan progresivamente, es decir que si continuan fallando en las misiones el nivel subira y subira! ¿Creyeron que tenian todo el tiempo del mundo para eliminar a las PPG? No podia permitir que fallaran 20 veces seguidas XD, asi que les recomiendo que no fallen nunca mas, porque ahora es el nivel dos, pero aunque parezca lejano, el nivel diez esta mas proximo de lo que creen, jajajaja!-

Brick retrocede atonito, ¿realmente dejaria que los niveles aumenten hasta que el daño sea irreversible?.

Boomer traga saliva, ese habia sido solo el nivel dos, y el daño en su cuerpo era extremo, los demás niveles definitivamente eran mortales.

-¿¿Como rayos te atreves a no decirnos eso desde el principio?? ¡¡Eres un…!!-

Mojo observa maliciosamente a Butch, él se asusta y da varios pasos hacia atrás.

-Como sea chicos, por hoy no intentaran destruir a nadie, que el azulcito descanse y se recupere hasta mañana XD, adios!-

Dicho esto, Mojo- jojo se retira de la sala, dejandolos encerrados.

-Maldita sea… las descargas aumentaran… no viviremos para contarlo!!-

Exclama Brick frustrado, sosteniendose la cabeza tratando de pensar.

Boomer hace una mueca de dolor y baja la mirada.

-Eso te pasa por decir lo que no debemos decir ¬¬, por cierto, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Pregunta Butch sentandose al costado de Boomer.

-No lo se… es que ella me pregunto… ella noto que algo andaba mal en nosotros… no pense en el momento y olvide lo que dijo Mojo… entonces…-

-Entonces le dijiste a la rubia fea lo de esta cosa, ¿verdad?-

Dice Brick sentandose igualmente, y señalando el cinturon.

Boomer asiente sin ganas.

-¿Te duele?-

Pregunta él casi murmurando.

Boomer se sorprende por su preocupación.

-Un poco… pero seguro estare bien para mañana, espero que no volvamos a fracasar, eso seria… fatal…-

-No hay problema, solo no debemos decir nada malo, y no tratar de resistirnos, no es tan complicado… pero seguir obedeciendo a este tipo ¬¬, ¡eso es casi imposible! ¡Es irritable y odioso! No tienen idea de lo que me cuesta… ¡controlarme frente a él!!-

Grita Butch furioso.

-¿Podemos intentar… pedir ayuda?-

Pregunta Boomer.

-¿Ehh? ¿A quien?-

Responde Brick, él lo observa directamente, su mirada lo decia todo.

-¡¡Ahh noo!! ¡¡No a las superidiotas!!-

Exclama Butch antes de que alguien hable.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses tonto ¬¬, ¡nunca nos ayudarian!... ademas es imposible ya que se arriesgarian demasiado por nosotros, POR NOSOTROS! ¡Después de combatir y fastidiarlas hasta el cansancio!-

Dice Brick finalmente.

-¡Pero no tenemos otra alternativa!... ¡Y no quiero llegar al nivel diez!-

Grita Boomer enojado.

-¡No van a confiar en nosotros ni aunque les paguen! ¿o no recuerdas lo que paso con la ultima "tregua permanente" que rompimos en 10 segundos XD?, ¡esta ves no nos ayudaran porque saben que no somos de cumplir nuestra palabra!-

Exclama Butch resignado.

-Esta bien… por lo menos estoy tratando de pensar en algo-

Dice Boomer frustrado.

Brick se queda pensativo, talvez su loca idea tenia algo de sentido.

-Tu solo quieres pedirle ayuda a tu linda amiguita, ¿Verdad? Jajajaja-

Dice Butch en tono de burla.

Boomer lo escucha y sonroja, entonces se levanta y le hace frente.

-¡¡Por qué siempre tienes que molestarme con eso?? ¡¡Cierra tu maldita boca!!-

-Recuperaste la energia demasiado rapido, el poder del amor, ¡¡jajajajaja!!-

Él se enfurece y se le arroja encima a Butch, y comienza una estupida pelea infantil XD.

Mientras tanto, Brick no escuchaba la absurda pelea, estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-Tomando en cuenta lo de Boomer… talvez haya una posibilidad de que ellas nos ayuden, les deberemos un favor XP, y seguro las muy idiotas querran que seamos buenos, no hagamos nada, y todas esas estupideces sin sentido que siempre nos dicen en sus aburridos sermones de justicia… sera mas difícil de lo pensaba… ¿Cómo haremos para que confíen en nosotros? Es casi imposible después de todo lo que pasamos…-

-¡Bien! ¡Ya se lo que haremos!-

Grita Brick anunciandolo a Boomer y Butch. Pero estaban muy distraidos peleando y revolcandose en el suelo XD.

-ehhh.. no quiero interrumpir esto… de verdad no quiero hacerlo XD… pero el plan que tengo es importante!-

Él es totalmente ignorado.

-¡¡OIGAN PAR DE IMBECILES!! ¡¡SI NO QUIEREN MORIR COMO UN POLLO ROSTIZADO MAS VALE QUE ME ESCUCHEN!!-

Boomer y Butch lo observan sorprendidos, se apartan uno de otro y se levantan.

-Les pediremos a las PPG ayuda!-

Butch se acerca a Brick y le da un puñetazo, Boomer se sorprende por su reacción.

-¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¿¡Por que demonios lo golpeas?!-

-¡¡SII!! ¿¿Qué diablos te sucede?? ¡¡Es el mejor plan que pude haber tenido!!-

Exclama Brick furioso observando a Butch con ganas de matarlo.

-¿¿El mejor plan?? ¡Estas demente! ¡Es lo mas absurdo y loco que pudiste pensar! ¡¡No podemos pedirles ayuda otra ves!! ¡¡No piensas en las consecuencias?!, ¡¡les deberemos un maldito favor!! ¡¡ No vuelvas a decir algo como eso!!-

Responde Butch totalmente descontrolado.

-Debemos aceptar la realidad…-

Murmura Brick bajando la mirada.

-¿Quién mas puede ayudarnos? ¿Quién mas tiene el poder para hacerlo? Y nosotros solos… no podremos…-

Concluye finalmente.

-Aunque las destruyamos… Mojo nos tendra de esclavos para siempre… nunca podremos ser libres y si tratamos de escapar nos matara… descontando que no moriremos antes si no recibimos descargas de los niveles mas altos…-

Dice Boomer.

Butch baja la cabeza, tenian razon, ¿Qué mas podian hacer?.

Brick les da la espalda a ambos.

-Mañana sera otro dia… mañana intentaremos hablar con ellas…-

--

next page...


	6. Chapter 6

En la base de Mojo- jojo

Al dia siguiente… Los RRB volaban nuevamente por la ciudad, buscando a las PPG.

-Es lindo que pasemos un tiempo juntas, ¿no creen?-

Les dice Bombon a Burbuja y a Bellota. Las tres estaban sentadas en una banca que se encontraba afuera de una heladeria.

-See, supongo, últimamente no hacemos demasiadas cosas juntas, solo luchar contra los malos..-

Responde Bellota con un tono perezoso.

Burbuja comia un helado y les sonrie a ambas.

-Me alegro que estemos juntas en este dia tan hermoso… aunque…-

-¿Sigues pensando en lo de ayer ¬¬? ¡No te hagas problema! ¡No es de nuestra incumbencia lo que les pase a esos tarados, solo debemos combatirlos como siempre y fin del asunto!-

Le dice Bellota a Burbuja.

-Yo tambien estoy algo intrigada por lo que paso, y todavía me pregunto por qué se fueron tan repentinamente, pero no podemos preocuparnos, ¡no es nuestro problema lo que les pase!-

Dice Bombon muy relajada.

De pronto se observan tres franjas de colores oscuros en el cielo.

Bellota es la primera en darse cuenta y levantarse bruscamente.

-Hablando de ellos…-

Dice Bombon levantandose y esforzando la vista al verlos.

Burbuja nota que se acercan a ellas, los RBB aterrizan en frente suyo.

-¡¡Y ahora que quieren?? ¡¡Solo vienen a molestarnos?!-

Grita Bellota amenazante.

-¡¡No pueden dejarnos aunque sea un dia en paz?? ¡¡Nos tienen cansadas!!-

Dice igualmente Bombon. Pero Burbuja observa que ellos no tenian intensiones de pelear.

-¿Qué quieren ahora?-

Pregunta con curiosidad.

-En realidad… ¡por única ves no venimos a pelear!-

Dice Boomer.

-Queremos que ustedes… nosotros…-

Continua diciendo Brick con asco.

-Bombon se extraña, pero luego se sonroja un poco suponiendo algo raro, por lo nervioso que se ponia.

-¡¡No es lo que estan pensando!! ¡¡Escupelo de una ves Brick!!-

Exclama Butch irritado.

-Nos… nos ayuden..-

-¡¡mmmm??-

Se sorprenden las tres a la ves.

-¡¡Si, ya se!! ¡¡es extraño que nosotros les pidamos ayuda!-

Grita Butch sonrojado y bajando la mirada.

-Es sobre ESTO, Mojo nos amenaza con esta cosa, sino las destruimos pronto, él…-

Boomer se señalaba el cinturón tratando explicar las cosas.

-¿Ehh? ¿Y porque no se lo quitan??-

Dice Bellota de manera despreocupada.

-Si, ni que fuera tan complicado-

Dice Bombon.

-¿Necesitan nuestra ayuda para esa tonteria? ¡Haganlo ustedes mismos!-

Dice Burbuja relajadamente.

-¡Si fuera tan facil ya lo hubieramos echo!-

Exclama Brick.

-¡Ademas no podemos!-

Dice Boomer.

-No conocen el mecanismo de esta cosa!-

Exclama Butch.

-Creo que son unos perfectos inútiles XD, dejen de molestarnos para hacer esa perfecta idiotez-

Bellota reia orgullosa.

-Pense que era algo mas difícil o importante, ¿pero solo por un ridiculo cinturón? Que inútiles, jejeje-

Dice Bombon riendo igualmente.

-La verdad me esperaba algo mas… serio, para que ustedes quieran pedir ayuda-

Concluye Burbuja.

-¡No tienen idea de lo que pasa! ¡No podemos…..!!-

-Veo que han perdido el poco orgullo que los caracterizaba XD, ¿No era que odiaban a las chicas y les pareciamos odiosas? ¡Lucen pateticos tratando de hacer que los ayudemos, "se han rabajado" jajajaja!-

Grita Bellota muy satisfecha.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Tiene razon! Estan llendo en contra de sus propios principios chicos XD, ¡ademas es una estupidez! ¡Se volvieron unos buenos para nada para no poder sacarse esos cinturones!¡Dan lastima!-

Bombon le sigue la corriente.

-¿Creen que los ayudaremos después de que nos traicionaron y que no cumplieron la ultima "tregua permanente"?, ¡nunca pense que serian tan ingenuos, ya no podemos confiar en ustedes, nunca cumplen lo que dicen!-

Dice Burbuja.

Brick trataba de hablarles para explicar lo que sucedia realmente, pero ellas hablaban y hablaban de lo "miserables que se habian vuelto", que nunca volverian a ayudarlos XD, y bla bla bla… Butch se enfurece, se irrita, se enoja, la rabia lo consume hasta el limite, ya no podia soportar que ellas siguieran degradandolos y molestandolos con esos comentarios femeninos. Y Boomer trataba de explicarles junto con Brick, pero no paraban de insultarlos a su manera.

Finalmente los tres se enfurecen y pierden el control totalmente.

-¡¡YA CALLENSE IMBECILES!! ¡¡NO VEN QUE NOPODEMOS HACER NADA YA QUE MOJO NOS TIENE COMO SUS MALDITOS ESCLAVOS PARA DESTRUIRLAS Y NOS AMENAZA CON MATARNOS CON ESTOS CINTURONES!!-

Butch habia gritado con todas sus fuerzas, pero habia dicho la palabra mágica. El centro del cinturón que era color verde, se torna rojo sangre.

Él se sorprende y retrocede, entonces la descarga es inevitable, grita de dolor y cae al suelo.

-¡¡Estupido!!-

Exclama Brick, Boomer se le acerca para ver si no estaba del todo muerto XD.

Las chicas quedan en silencio, sorprendidas. Parecia que eso era lo que estaban tratando de decirles XD.

-¿¡Que demonios…? ¿Por qué sucedió eso? ¿es una broma?-

Pregunta Bellota confundida y algo shockeada.

-¡¡Claro que no idiota!!-

Grita Butch desde el suelo, sosteniendose la cabeza adolorido.

-¡¡Si..si esta es una de sus bromas es de muy mal gusto!!-

Exclama Bombon.

-¡No es una maldita broma!, ¡lo que dijo este imbecil es la verdad! ¡Mojo- jojo estara usandonos hasta que las eliminemos definitivamente!-

Responde Brick.

-¡Já!! ¡Aunque colaboren con él, sus planes siempre son un perfecto fracaso! ¡Todo lo que hagan siguiendo sus ordenes será inútil!-

Dice Bellota confiada.

-¡Ya lo sabemos! ¡Es un perdedor ¬¬! Pero si seguimos fallando, no sera nada divertido…-

Dice Boomer con asco.

-¿A que se refieren?... esperen, esperen ¬¬… ¿Por qué deberiamos ayudarlos? ¡¡Si después ustedes van a tratar de destruirnos de igual manera ¬¬! ¡No ganariamos nada!-

Responde Bombon.

-¡Es horrible!! ¡Lo mas seguro es que sigan fallando en sus planes y los castigue severamente con esas tortuosas descargas electricas!! ¡Debo quitartelo!!-

Burbuja se horroriza y se acerca a Boomer dispuesta a quitarle el cinturón, sus hermanas la observan sorprendidas ante lo que habia dicho y no reaccionan para detenerla.

-¿¿Ehh? ¡¡Espera!! ¡¡Alejate!!-

Exclama Boomer retrocediendo, pero Burbuja toma el cinturón y trata de sacarselo.

Su centro se vuelve rojo intenso, y sorpresivamente ella recibe una descarga.

Cae sentada al suelo, salia humo de su cabeza XD.

Bellota y Bombon quedan atonitas, se acercan a ella para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, pero Bellota se levanta furiosa observandolos amenazante.

-¿¿Y dicen que es en serio?? ¿Por qué demonios recibio una descarga si no tiene puesto el maldito cinturón?? ¡¡No creo nada de lo que dicen!! ¡¡ seguro solo es una mas de sus mentiras para hacernos quedar como unas tontas!!-

-¿¿Que?! ¡¡Noo!! ¡Es que ustedes no nos dejaron que les expliquemos bien como funciona esta cosa!!-

Exclama Brick furioso.

-¡¡Decimos la verdad! ¡¡no queremos engañarlas!!-

Continua Boomer.

-¡¡Es cierto!! ¡¡Por qué diablos no nos escuchan de una vez?!-

Grita Butch.

-¡¡No lo haremos!! ¡¡No vamos a confiar en ustedes! ¡¡Son malos y nunca cambiaran! ¡¡Es obvio que quieren que caigamos en su juego, pero no somos tontas!! ¿¡Verdad Bombon?!-

Le dice Bellota a Bombon.

-Es verdad, lo siento pero… es muy difícil creer en su palabra, no tenemos razones para ayudarlos, solo confiar en que cada ves que nos ataquen luchemos contra ustedes e intentemos ganar, no vamos a…-

-Yo quiero hacerlo…-

Interrumpe Burbuja.

Bellota y Bombon se sorprenden a morir por sus palabras, los chicos tambien.

-¿¡Estas loca, verdad?? ¡Acabas de recibir una descarga de su parte y aun asi quieres ayudarlos??No seas tan ingenua!-

Le dice Bellota.

-No me importa, confío en ellos esta vez… por eso creo que tenemos que ayudarlos, ademas no hay garantia de que alguno de los planes de Mojo no resulten, no debemos arriesgarnos…-

Boomer observa a Burbuja y sonrie con gratitud.

-Burbuja…¡Tienes razon!-

Exclama Bombon sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No me digas que piensas igual?!-

Pregunta Bellota enojada.

-No podemos arriesgarnos, lo mas seguro es que Mojo intente destruirnos de cualquier manera, y utilizando su poder de manera correcta, seria muy peligroso. Si los liberamos nunca podran hacerlo, ya que su cerebro es de este tamaño XD-

Bombon hace un gesto muy diminuto con sus dedos.

-¡¡jajajajaja!! ¡Bueno, esta bien, me convenciste con esa demostración XD!-

Dice Bellota satisfecha.

Butch se levanta furioso.

-¡¡Ya callense presumidas!! ¡¡Su cerebro debe ser el doble de pequeño!!-

Boomer le tapa la boca bruscamente antes de que siga insultando, pero él trataba de seguir hablando.

-¿Entonces?-

Pregunta Brick impaciente.

-¡Vamos a ayudarlos!-

Responde Bombon seriamente.

De pronto los tres cinturones comienzan a sonar. Los chicos se sorprenden, una voz se escuchaba.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estan malditos mocosos del demonio?! ¡¡Vuelvan en seguida o sino activaré el nivel cinco!!-

Los tres se asustan horriblemente.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Era Mojo cierto?-

Pregunta Bombon.

-¿Nivel cinco? ¿De que habla?-

Pregunta Bellota tambien.

-¡Nos tenemos que ir!!-

Los chicos salen volando a toda velocidad hacia la base de Mojo- jojo.

-¡¡Esperen!!-

Grita Burbuja, pero ya era tarde.

-Se veian… atemorizados… y no pudieron explicarnos nada de lo que estaba pasando con detalles…-

Bombon y Bellota observaban con intriga el camino por donde se habian ido los RRB.

--

sexto cap...

sigue...


	7. Chapter 7

En la base de Mojo- jojo

-¿Estas conciente de que Mojo nos MATARA cuando no podamos explicarles donde estuvimos?-

Pregunta ironicamente Butch a Brick.

-No estara muy feliz al recibirnos, lo mas seguro es que… nos castigue… :-S!-

Dice Boomer preocupado.

-¡Ya se! ¡Ya se!, ¡estoy tratando de pensar en algo!…-

Responde Brick casi gritando.

Los tres llegan al la base, y cuando se disponen a entrar, Mojo sale y los recibe.

Ellos lo miran nerviosos, pero él los toma y los entra violentamente.

-Haber… haber… ¿por donde empiezo?... ¡aahh si! ¡¿Dónde diablos estaban y por que salieron sin MI autorizacion?!-

-Es que queriamos…-

Trata de decir Boomer.

-En realidad no fue para nada importante XD-

Intenta decir Butch relajadamente.

-¿¡De verdad?! ¡Pues no les creo nada! ¡Son unos mentirosos! ¡Y no se crean que no habra un buen castigo por esto!... Ademas pude notar por mis sensores que TÚ activaste el mecanismo del cinturón y recibiste una linda descarga, jejeje, ¿van a negarme que fueron a hacer algo raro en la ciudad?-

Exclama Mojo señalando a Butch.

-¡No! ¡No hicimos nada sospechoso! ¡es la verdad!-

Trata de justificar Boomer.

-Lo mas seguro es que el censor funcione mal XD-

Dice Butch sonriendo nervioso.

-jajaja, muy graciosos, confio mas en mis aparatos que en ustedes ¬¬, espero que hayas disfrutado el nivel dos, porque no sere paciente y lo subire directamente al cinco!! ¡¡Muajajajaja!! ¡¡Y ahora mismo lo comprobaran!!-

-¡¡Espera!!-

Grita Brick desesperado.

-Es mi culpa… yo los obligue a que salieramos de aquí, yo discuti con Butch haciendo que él diga lo que no debe y por eso se activo la descarga… si tienes que castigar a alguien, soy el unico que se lo merece…-

Él baja la mirada resignado.

-¿¿Brick??-

-Brick...-

Boomer y Butch lo observan shockeados por sus palabras, estaba sacrificandose por ellos.

-¡jajajajajaja!! ¡Por lo menos fuiste honesto y me dijiste la verdad! ¡creo que eres el unico que me simpatiza de los tres! Esta bien…. Sere generoso y te perdonare esta ves, pero si vuelve a pasar los castigare sin dudarlo, y a los tres!, ahora me marcho, y mas les vale que no intenten volver a escapar, adios!-

Mojo se retira dando el portazo, y deja a los chicos encerrados nuevamente.

-uuuuuuuuffffffffffff!-

Los tres se sientan en el suelo, estresados por la complicada situación, de la que habian escapado de casualidad. Suspiran aliviados.

-Agradesco que el idiota se haya creido tu cuento, nos salvamos por poco-

Le dice Butch a Brick.

-Brick… ¿Estabas dispuesto a recibir eso por nosotros? Es demasiado bueno de tu parte… DEMASIADO XD…-

Dice Boomer riendo. Brick amaga una sonrisa.

-Supongo que si, pero no valia la pena que todos recibieramos el castigo, ademas en parte era cierto, yo decidi que escaparamos y apoye tu idea de que pidiéramos ayuda a las estupidas XD-

Butch se levanta sorpresivamente.

-¡Es verdad! ¡¿Y ahora que haremos con ellas, que "supuestamente" nos van a ayudar??-

-No lo se… No pudimos explicar nada… Y si Mojo llega a descubrirnos no dudara en activar el nivel diez de una vez…-

Responde Brick tristemente.

-mmmmm… y si intentamos escapar definitivamente va a MATARNOS!-

Exclama Boomer desanimado.

-Estan haciendo que me sienta peor que antes ¬¬-

Dice Butch irritado.

-Talvez mañana ya nos haga realizar otro de sus estupidos planes, podremos salir y hablarles a las superbobas… solo hay que esperar…-

Trata de reanimarse Brick.

-See… es lo mas posible, los planes que hace le salen con mucha facilidad… a pesar de que sean un fiasco…-

Dice Boomer.

-OK…. Solo debemos… esperar un poco….-

Finaliza Butch.

Al dia siguiente…

Boomer despierta lentamente, los tres habian dormido como les fue posible en la base de Mojo, él se sienta en el suelo y bosteza con mucha pereza, se frota los ojos y observa que Brick tambien comenzaba a despertar, Butch estaba en el septimo sueño XD.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-…..¬¬…-

-Cierto… no tiene sentido que pregunte eso XP… pero es que siento que todavía es muuuy temprano…-

Le dice Boomer a Brick.

-Tienes razon, pero no tengo sueño… Y obviamente Butch dormira hasta la muerte, deberiamos tratar hacer lo mismo XD-

De repente, la puerta se abre causando mucho ruido.

Brick y Boomer se levantan alertas, Butch escucha el ruido y despierta, se sienta en el suelo algo dormido.

-¡Buen dia RRB! ¡Espero que hayan dormido bien esta noche!-

Mojo- jojo los saludaba con una gran sonrisa. Los chicos lo miran desconfiados.

-En realidad dormimos horriblemente ¬¬-

-See, no siento la piernas XD-

-Ni la espalda, creo que me quebre la columna XD…-

-¡Bueno dejen de quejarse ¬¬! Por cierto… ¿no adivinan porque estoy de tan buen humor?-

Pregunta Mojo sonriendo confiado.

-¿Vas a morirte?-

-Vas a morirte-

-Seguro vas a morirte XD…-

-¡¡Noo estupidos ¬¬!!, ¡¡es porque tengo un super mega archi nuevo plan para destruir a las PPG!! ¿No se alegran??-

-Es obvio que no ¬¬-

-Sera un fracaso…-

-Lo mas seguro es que sea un asco, eres tan predecible…-

-¡¡GRRRRRRR!! ¡¡Ya callense! ¡Y mas vale que lo hagan bien porque ustedes pagaran las consecuencias idiotas!!-

-¿Nos culparas de que tu plan no funcione? Sera solo tu culpa, todo lo que haces tiene una falla absurda y estupida XD-

-Ajá… ¿Y nos castigaras por eso? Eso si que es de perdedores…-

-Es verdad… ¿Pero que podemos hacer? Si es solo un mono fracasado que hace planes sin sentido… te apuesto 20 a que no resulta XD-

-¡BASTAAAAAAAAA!! ¡ME TIENEN ARTO!! ¡¡SON IRRITABLES HASTA EL LIMITE!!-

Grita Mojo descontrolado ante sus comentarios.

-¡Si ya no nos soportas deberías dejarnos ir!-

-¡Si! ¡De esa manera ya no te fastidiaríamos tanto!-

-Si no quieres hacerlo cállate y déjanos en paz ¬¬-

Él toma aire y exhala tratando de calmarse.

-Voy a ignorar todo lo que digan, asi es mas facil, ahora mismo iremos a la ciudad y destruiremos todo lo que podamos para llamar la atención de las chicas… Lo unico que deben hacer es pelear contra ellas y ganar…-

-¿ehhh?? ¿Qué clase de plan mediocre es ese?!-

Pregunta Butch furioso.

-Les parecera ridiculo, pero yo estare presenciando la batalla, y al mas minimo descuido de su parte, o al notar que estan perdiendo o discutiendo entre si para ponerse de acuerdo en alguna idiotez…. kaboomm…………….-

-¡¿kaboom?!-

Pregunta Brick confundido.

-Sip… ustedes mueren XD…-

-¿¿Que?? ¿Asi de facil?? ¿¿Tan rapido??-

Pregunta Boomer nervioso.

-Lo siento pero no se me ocurre otra medida para que terminemos con esto de una maldita ves, asi que lucharan con un poco de presion, eso los ayudara a concentrarse 100 en su objetivo, y no fallar supongo XD, porque si lo hacen se

mueren, capish, finito, se termina todo para ustedes, no habra futuro, nada… ya active el nivel diez, espero que me crean porque puedo demostraselos cuando quieran…-

-¿No..no vas a tener un poquito de misericordia…? ¡¡Vas a matarnos como si fueramos uno gusanos asquerosos??-

Grita Boomer furioso.

-Lo lamento chicos, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, ademas confio ciegamente en que funcionara, y si no es asi, de todas maneras ustedes seran los que recibiran las consecuencias, no YO XD, jajajajajajaja!!-

Mojo comienza a reir como un maniatico.

-Pe..pero si nos matas ya no tendras con que luchar… vas a quedarte sin nada!-

Exclama Brick.

-Vamos! Vamos! ¿¡Ni siquiera se tienen un poco de confianza? Estan aceptando que ellas son mas fuertes y que los venceran! ¿¡Donde estan los RRB que conocia antes?-

-Es facil decirlo, ahora sera mas complicado porque tenemos la "pequeña presion" de que si fallamos nos morimos ¬¬, fuera de eso no tenemos porque preocuparnos-

Murmura Butch enojado.

-¡Bueno! ¡Que esperamos! ¡Vayamos a la ciudad!-

Exclama Mojo con muchos animos, Los RRB se observan entre ellos algo inseguros, pero se asienten con determinación, dispuestos a luchar con todo lo que tenian para salvar sus vidas.

--

continuaaaaa


	8. Chapter 8

En la base de Mojo- jojo

-¡¿Qué sucede ahora?!-

Exclama Bombon, ella junto con sus hermanas volaban rapidamente por la ciudad.

-¿De donde viene todo ese alboroto?-

Pregunta Burbuja.

-¡Miren a la gente! ¡Corre hacia esa direccion! ¡El causante debe estar mas adelante!-

Grita Bellota.

Las tres aceleran su vuelo, entonces se detienen bruscamente, el robot de Mojo- jojo destruia algunos edificios.

-¡Al fin llegan niñitas feas! ¡Hacia rato que las estaba esperando! ¡Jajajaja!-

Exclama Mojo muy confiado. De pronto arroja uno de los brazos misiles hacia Bombon, y ella lo esquiva sorprendida.

-¡Heey!! ¡¡Deja de destruirlo todo!!-

Grita furiosa.

-¡Espero que lo hayas disfrutado porque ahora probaras lo que es una verdadera paliza!-

Dice Bellota maliciosamente.

-¡Mas te vale que te prepares Mojo!!-

Finaliza Burbuja.

-Muajajajajajaa! ¡No sere yo el que luche con ustedes! ¡Seran los Rowdyruff Boys!!-

Ellos salen volando de la nada y golpean violentamente a cada una de ellas, haciendo que caigan al suelo.

-¡Les deseo suerte chicos! ¡La van a necesitar!-

Dice Mojo sonriendo, Butch se da la vuelta para mirarlo y le muestra su lengua.

Las chicas se levantan molestas y se dirigen volando a ellos.

-¡Oigan! ¿No era que los ayudariamos?-

-¡Si! ¿Por qué intentan destruirnos si vamos a ayudarlos?-

-¡Yo les dije que no eran de confiar ¬¬!-

-Lo siento pero hubo un cambio de planes-

Les dice Brick seriamente.

-Ahora tenemos que eliminarlas a toda costa, no podemos fallar-

Dice Butch.

Boomer observa a Burbuja, ella no comprendia lo que pasaba, él solo se angustia y le desvia la mirada.

-Con que asi van a jugar, ¿¿ahh??, ¡ustedes lo pidieron!! ¡Vamos a patearles el trasero!!-

Exclama Bellota llena de rabia.

-Bombon… ¡Bombon! Mira eso!-

Murmura Burbuja sorprendida, los cinturones prendian y apagaban una luz roja en los chicos.

-Es verdad… ellos dijeron que Mojo los amenazaba con eso… talvez si los destruimos se rebelen contra él y se olviden de nosotras por ahora, entonces ellos…-

-¡¡Bellota!!-

Exclama Burbuja sorprendida, Bellota volaba para atacar sin escuchar a Bombon.

-¡Toma esto!!-

Grita furiosa al atacar a Butch, él sonrie y le sujeta el brazo, entonces le da un par de vueltas y la arroja al suelo, rompiendo el asfalto, Butch vuela hacia abajo para continuar la pelea.

-¿Y ustedes que estan esperando, idiotas?-

Pregunta Brick sonriendo diabólicamente.

Bombon reacciona enojada y Burbuja tambien.

-Burbuja, creo que estan decididos a terminar todo esto ahora porque son fuertemente amenzados por Mojo, con esas extrañas descargas electricas, debemos luchar y tratar de destruir los cinturones-

-Pero Bombon, con solo tocarlos nos electrocutaran a nosotras tambien…-

-No tengamos contacto, tratemos de lanzarle alguna esfera de poder para…-

Antes de que Bombon continua, Brick se le acerca peligrosamente, ella se sorprende, estaban cara a cara.

-Es aburrido esperarlas, ¡empecemos de una ves!-

Dicho esto, él le da un puñetazo directo estrellándola contra unos edificios.

Burbuja observa intimidada a Boomer, él se coloca en posición de pelea y no se atreve a mirarla a los ojos. De pronto arroja una esfera de poder, ella lo esquiva rapidamente y se decide a atacar, vuela hacia el y le da un puñetazo y una patada, Boomer lo esquiva y se protege, entonces le devuelve una patada que ella recibe desprevenida, le arroja mas esferas de poder y la arroja al suelo. Ella se levanta adolorida, y él ataca dandole un puñetazo, Burbuja trata de resistirse pero retrocede y Boomer aprovecha para darle una rapida patada en las piernas haciendola caer. Ella lanza velozmente una bola de poder desde el suelo y él la resiste fácilmente.

-¿Realmente quieres destruirme…?-

Murmura Burbuja poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

-No… claro que no… eres mi amiga… pero si no lo hago yo… yo…-

Responde tristemente.

Ella comienza a llorar angustiada.

-Yo no quiero que nos matemos unos con otros… no como antes…-

-Basta… no hagas que sea mas difícil…-

Dice Boomer al verla.

Burbuja forma le arroja un rayo sorpresivamente, él lo esquiva y corre hacia ella dándole una patada en el estomago, Burbuja grita adolorida, Boomer se sorprende y retrocede asustado.

-Esta bien Boomer… Mojo te amenaza ¿verdad?... talvez haria lo mismo… solo por sobrevivir… esta bien que quieras eliminarme…-

Él se queda shockeado por sus palabras… no queria hacerlo, pero salta hacia Burbuja para seguir el combate.

-Lo siento… Burbuja…-

--

Butch arroja simultáneas esferas de energia hacia Bellota, ella recibe algunas pero trata de esquivarlas lo mejor posible, vuela hacia él y le da un puñetazo en la cara, él contraataca con una rapida patada seguida de otro golpe.

Bellota lo recibe chocando contra un edificio y rompiendo sus vidrios, se enfurece y comienza a lanzarles cientas de esferas de energia sin control.

Butch recibe una sorpresivamente y cae al suelo, intenta levantarse adolorido y observa atónito que Mojo lo miraba desde su robot, este sonreia con una especie de control en sus manos que sus dedos rozaban.

Él se horroriza al suponer que era el interruptor y vuela velozmente hacia Bellota para atacarla. Ella sonrie confiada.

-¿Por qué luces asustado? ¿Te diste cuenta de que es imposible que me venzas?-

Le dice riendo orgullosa.

-¡Callate! ¡No sabes nada de esto! ¡Voy a destruirte de una maldita ves perdedora!-

Responde Butch furioso.

Bellota se enfurece y se dirige a él para darle un puñetazo, pero Butch lo esquiva sin dificultad y la patea de atrás, ella trata de contraatacar igualmente, pero él le sujeta una pierna y la avienta contra el suelo violentamente.

Brick choca contra un auto en el suelo, Bombon le arroja una bola de energia y él se levanta rapidamente y la esquiva, vuela hacia ella y le da un puñetazo, ella no retrocede y le da una patada, Brick no se protege pero ignora el daño y le avienta una esfera de energia, ella tampoco se protege y a pesar de recibir el impacto contraataca igualmente.

Bombon se acerca y le da una patada en el estomago, él resiste y le da un puñetazo hacia abajo, haciendo que cayera fuertemente contra el suelo. Brick vuela hacia ella preparando un fuerte puñetazo, pero un segundo antes ella corre su cabeza y se levanta, provocando que su puño destruya el asfalto violentamente.

Bombon corre hacia él y le da un puñetazo, Brick no reacciona y lo recibe, ella de la una patada que tambien recibe desprevenido.

Él se enfurece y se abalanza contra ella, le hace una llave con sus brazos rodeandole el cuello, prácticamente ahorcándola.

Brick trata de levantarla y vuela bastante alto. Pero Bombon forcejea para liberarse, le da algunos codazos y patadas que él aguanta.

-¡¡Suéltame!!-

Grita ella furiosa.

-¡¡Nunca!!-

Responde difícilmente.

Bombon lo empuja, haciendo que ambos choquen contra los edificios rompiendo los vidrios, Brick recibia gran parte del daño, pero entonces decide aplicar mas presión, ella se desespera y le da un cabezaso como ultimo recurso, él grita adolorido y la suelta bruscamente.

Bombon se aleja frotandose la cabeza adolorida.

-Eso si que dolio…-

-¿¡Como te atreves a hacerme eso perra??-

Exclama Brick furioso.

-Ehh…. ¡Estabas por matarme!! ¿Qué otra cosa supones que podia hacer?-

Responde ella lógicamente.

Él se enoja y se dirige a ella para continuar luchando.

--

Boomer vuelve a golpear a Burbuja violentamente, ella no se defiende y se arrodilla en el suelo lastimada. Intenta levantarse lentamente.

-¿Por qué?... ¿¡Por que no te defiendes?!-

Exclama Boomer furioso.

-No voy a lastimarte… no voy a intervenir en tu objetivo… no puedo hacerlo sabiendo que solo lo haces solo para sobrevivir…-

Dice ella sonriendo tristemente.

Boomer no podia creer lo que escuchaba, retrocede intimidado.

-¿No..no tienes miedo?! ¡Voy a matarte!! ¿¡Entiendes?!-

Ella le niega, él queda atonito y comienza a temblar nervioso.

-¡Estas loca!-

Grita descontrolado, forma una esfera de energia y se la arroja sin piedad. Ella vuela lo mas alto posible esquivando el ataque, él la sigue velozmente y vuelve a lanzarle otra esfera de poder, Burbuja gira y lo observa… Boomer hace lo mismo, pero la bola de poder impacta en ella dañandola gravemente, lo unico que hace es gritar de dolor.

Él ya no soportaba lastimarla tanto y baja la mirada sufriendo como nunca.

-Ya no puedo seguir con esto… pero si no lo hago Mojo va a… -

Boomer vuelve a mirar hacia delante, pero de pronto…

Burbuja se aproxima a él y lo abraza.

-No… por favor no…-

Murmura Boomer tristemente.

-Todo terminara hoy… solo quiero que… me recuerdes…-

Dice ella llorando.

Él le responde el abrazo y comienza a perder fuerzas.

-Boomer… Boomer!-

Él deja de volar y se deja caer lentamente contra el suelo, estrellandose violentamente desde una gran altura.

--

Bellota estaba herida por los fuertes ataques de Butch, pero aun asi seguia arrojandoles ataques variados sin cesar.

Él esquivaba los ataques riendo satisfecho.

-¡Toma esto tonta!-

Butch le da un rodillazo en el estomago y luego una patada haciendo que retrocediera adolorida.

-¡jajaja! ¡Te ves bien cuando te patean el trasero, nena!-

Bellota escucha sus palabras y pierde el control totalmente.

-¿¿Como demonios me llamaste, maldito imbecil??-

Grita furiosa y llena de rabia.

-¡Nena! ¡NENA! ¿¡Te molesta!? ¡Jjajajajajajajajaja!!-

-¡¡VOY A MATARTEEEE!!-

Ella vuela hacia él y le da un puñetazo en el rostro directamente, lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas, luego le da una patada, Butch se sorprende y cae al suelo desde una gran altura.

Se sienta en el suelo sosteniendose la cabeza.

-Creo que no debi decir eso…-

Piensa frotandose la cabeza, entonces observa a su alrededor inconscientemente, y queda atonito al ver que Boomer estaba en el suelo arrodillado con la mirada baja.

Butch se levanta y se acerca a él.

-¡¡Oye!! ¡¡Debemos seguir luchando!! ¡¡Mojo nos vigila!!-

Exclama él.

-No me importa…-

Responde Boomer resignado.

-¿¿Qué?? ¡Si no seguimos en la batalla accionara su plan y nos matara!! ¡¡Debemos continuar luchando! ¡¡Levantate!-

-Ya no me importa… no voy a seguir peleando… que me mate si quiere…-

-¡Boomer!! ¡¡Reacciona de una maldita ves!! ¡¡Si no lo haces te mueres!!-

-¡¡No voy a continuar con esto!!-

Exclama Boomer furioso y le dirije la mirada a Butch.

-¿¡Por que eres tan terco?! ¿¡Dejaras que ese estupido mono te rostice?!-

Grita Butch descontrolado.

-No quiero… destruirla… no puedo hacerlo… ya no me importa lo que me pase…-

Boomer comienza a llorar.

-¡No seas imbecil! ¡¿Estas dispuesto a morir solo por qué no quieres eliminar a esa tonta?! ¡No puedo creerlo!!-

Responde Butch lleno de rabia.

-Piensa lo que te de la gana, sigue luchando por tu vida y dejame en paz… yo no voy a continuar…-

Responde seriamente.

-Estupido… por supuesto que no dejare que te mate…-

Murmura Butch, entonces sale volando.

--

cap 8...

wiiiiiii


	9. Chapter 9

En la base de Mojo- jojo

Brick arroja a Bombon fuertemente con uno de sus ataques, ella antes de salir disparada le arroja una bola de poder que impacta en su pecho, casi en toda la parte delantera de su cuerpo, él retrocede con dolor, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a continuar peleando, nota que Butch se aproximaba a él volando.

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa Butch?!-

-¡Es el idiota de Boomer! ¡Se niega rotundamente a seguir luchando! ¡Mojo va a matarnos!-

-¿¡Que?! ¿¡Por que?!-

-¡No quiere matar a la bebita llorona!-

-Maldicion…-

Brick mira hacia arriba y observa a Mojo que los veia detenidamente, jugando con el control remoto.

-¡¡Oigan buenos para nada!! ¡¡No olviden lo que les dije!! ¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!-

Exclama Mojo riendo.

Brick y Butch se sorprenden.

-¡aayyy danos un minuto!!, vayamos con Boomer para ver que demonios le sucede-

Dice Brick. Butch le asiente y ambos van volando hacia abajo.

Boomer permanecia sentado en el suelo, en estado depresivo.

-¡Boomer! ¡Despierta!! ¡¡Tenemos que pelear! ¡¡Mojo nos esta mirando!-

Exclama Butch. Él solo le niega.

-¡Hey! ¡Nos matara a los tres! ¿No te das cuenta?-

Pregunta Brick enojado.

-No sera asi, solo me matara a mi porque soy el unico que no pelea, ustedes estaran bien…-

Responde Boomer.

-¡¡Como te odio!! ¡¡Muerete si tanto quieres!! ¡¡No puedo creer que nos traiciones y nos abandones por esa estupida!!-

Le dice Butch.

-Da igual Butch… ¿para que continuar si aunque las destruyamos seguiremos siendo sus malditos esclavos!? Nunca tendremos libertad y viviremos con miedo… no quiero que las cosas sean asi…-

Dice Boomer con mucha rabia.

Él suspira angustiado.

-Ya lo se, pero… ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer para sobrevivir?-

Brick comienza a pensar en su crítica situación. No puede evitar sentirse acorralado, pero se le ocurre una idea para poder liberar a Butch y a Boomer.

-Ustedes… ya no tendran que preocuparse…-

Él les sonrie confiado.

-¿Brick?-

Pregunta Boomer.

-¿En que piensas?-

Pregunta Butch.

-Boomer, se que no quieres pelear, pero volemos hacia ellas, aunque sea acompañanos para que Mojo crea que seguiremos luchando juntos-

Le dice Brick.

Él duda, pero finalmente asiente.

Las PPG estaban en frente del robot de Mojo, dandole la espalda y esperando a los RRB.

Bellota suspira frustrada.

-¡¡Esos tontos!! ¡¡Son muy difíciles de vencer!! ¡¡Desde cuando son tan fuertes?!-

-Me esperaba algo asi, después de todo casi siempre no pelean en serio y no se concentran 100 en aniquilarnos, pero ahora sus poderes estan casi a nuestro mismo nivel, sera mucho mas difícil terminarlos…-

Dice Bombon.

-¿Y… si no podemos contra ellos?-

Pregunta Burbuja timidamente, sabiendo que no lucharia contra Boomer.

-¡Eso es imposible Burbuja, nosotras somos mejores que ese trio de tarados, vamos a derrotarlos como siempre!-

Exclama Bellota.

De pronto los chicos vuelan y se detienen a cierta distancia de ellas.

-¡Alli estan, hay que combatir!-

Exclama Butch.

Boomer les desvia la mirada decidido a no pelear, y Brick las mira seriamente.

-Esto se va a poner bueno, jejeje.-

Piensa Mojo al observar la situación tan de cerca, tratando de hacer equilibrio con el control y un dedo XD.

-¡Preparense!!-

Exclama Brick y vuela directamente hacia Bombon aparentemente para atacar, ella se prepara y lo espera.

Pero para su sorpresa pasa a su costado velozmente, ella se sorprende y gira hacia él.

-¿Pero que demonios…?-

Pregunta confundida, Brick se dirige a Mojo y destruye el robot estando frente a frente con él, Mojo se sorprende y se asusta.

-¿¡Que crees que haces?! ¿¡Te olvidas que tengo esto?!-

Él le muestra el control sonriendo, pero Brick se lo quita de sus manos y lo destruye.

-¿¡Que rayos??-

Exclama Mojo.

-Eres un idiota, te dije que tus planes siempre tienen una falla estupida XD-

-¡ayyy maldito mocoso!!-

Grita él golpeando los controles de su robot.

-Autodestruccion activada…-

Mojo se sorprende y comienza a gritar desesperado.

-¡¡Estupido!! ¡¡Tal ves me has vencido pero aunque sea hare que tu me las pagues!!-

Él comienza a presionar todos los botones de su robot y el cinturón de Brick empieza a brillar con intensidad. Entonces sonrie satisfecho.

-Me esperaba algo como esto, era arriesgado enfrentarte directamente-

Murmura él, entonces el robot de Mojo explota y sale volando.

Brick mira hacia atrás, observa a Butch y Boomer.

-No…...-

Murmuran ambos a la ves, las chicas lo observan impresionadas por lo que habia echo…

De pronto su cinturón empieza a tener una reaccion electrica, Brick recibe una descarga violenta y grita de dolor como nunca lo habia echo en su vida.

Entonces cae al suelo desde una gran altura.

Butch y Boomer reaccionan luego de segundos y vuelan hacia él rapidamente.

-Bombon… recibio una descarga muy fuerte…-

Murmura Burbuja.

-Si… fue muy intensa… crees que…-

Continúa Bellota seriamente.

-Él… se sacrifico por sus hermanos… yo hubiera echo lo mismo…-

Dice Bombon sonriendo tristemente.

--

Ambos descienden a tierra, Brick yacia en el suelo a varios metros de ellos, Boomer se quita el cinturón lleno de furia, este habia sido desactivado totalmente por la destrucción del control. Butch hace lo mismo y corre hacia Brick, pero se detiene intimidado.

-Es un imbecil… ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Por qué hizo algo tan imprudente y estupido?!-

Dice él.

-¡Lo hizo por nosotros! ¿¡Y aun asi lo preguntas?!-

Responde Boomer tristemente.

-Brick… Brick!!-

Grita Butch tratando de despertarlo, pero no se atreve a seguir, temiendo lo peor.

-Brick…-

Boomer se arrodilla a su costado y baja la mirada a punto de llorar.

-Esto no puede estar pasando… ¿esta… muerto?-

Dice Butch arrodillandose con Boomer.

-Maldito… maldito!! Hubiera preferido que caigamos los tres juntos a… que él se arriesgue solo… que nos deje… solos…-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-

Pregunta Boomer angustiado.

-¿Yo como rayos voy a saberlo?... ¡¡Es un perfecto idiota, merece estar muerto!¡ Esto le sucedió por intentar hacerse el lider valiente que nos liberaria a todos!! ¡¡Y claro!! ¡¡El estupido lo logro, pero se termino muriendo y quedo como un heroe frente a nosotros!! ¡¡Si quiere que lo recordemos asi, que siga soñando porque siempre lo recordare como el pedazo de imbecil que fue!!-

Exclama Butch totalmente descontrolado.

-Callate Butch… haces que me sienta peor que nunca… no puedo creer… que esto este pasando…-

Le dice Boomer, llorando.

Butch le desvia la mirada lleno de angustia y melancolia.

-¡¡Yo tampoco puedo hacerlo!! No puedo…-

Él no logra resistir mas y comienza a llorar tambien.

-Espero que disfrutes estar muerto… -

Murmura débilmente.

-No te preocupes, lo estoy disfrutando XD…-

Boomer se sorprende hasta morir y se levanta de un salto, ya que Brick se sentaba en el suelo mirandolos extrañado.

-¡¡AAAAHHH!! ¡¡UN ZOMBIE!!-

Grita Butch asustado.

-¡¡No estupido!! ¡¡Esta vivo!!-

Exclama Boomer sonriendo y abraza a Brick fuertemente.

-Bueno, no te emociones, jeje XD-

Dice él apartandose a Boomer con una sonrisa.

-¿¿EHHH?! ¿Pero como?! ¿¡No estaba en el nivel diez?!-

Exclama Butch confundido.

-Creo que si, pero… mi cinturón estaba roto… por uno de los ataques que recibí en la pelea… creo que la descarga fue en un nivel mucho mas bajo… -

-Espera, espera! ¿¡Significa que escuchaste todo lo que dijimos perfectamente y te estabas haciendo el muerto?!-

-Also asi, jeje XD, te ves muy tierno llorando Butch… ¡como todo una chica! Jajaja!-

Responde bromeando Brick, él se enrojece al limite de la vergüenza, entonces se enoja y se abalanza contra él.

-¡MUERETE! ¡hubieramos estado mas tranquilos sin ti!! XP-

Exclama mientras comenzaba una pelea contra él.

Brick se lo quita de encima de un empujon y le sonrie confiado.

-¡jajajajaja!! ¡Arriesgue mi trasero por ustedes, creo que no es hora de estar peleando!-

Dice ironicamente.

Boomer observa hacia arriba y ve a las chicas.

-¡Vamos!-

Les grita indicandoles a ambos que se enfrenten a ellas.

Los tres asienten y se dirigen volando hacia ellas.

-¡Al final sobrevivio! ¡Que suerte tienen los idiotas XD! ¡Jejejeje!-

Rie Bellota orgullosa.

Butch le saca la lengua de manera burlona.

-¡Tu eres la que tuvo suerte, porque si hubieramos seguido peleando te habria echo polvo! Jajajaja!!-

Exclama él con su mismo tono.

-¡¡Ya veras maldito engreido!!-

-¡¡Silencio!!-

Grita Bombon intentando hacer que se calle.

-Chicos, por lo menos veo que se han liberado de Mojo y ya no son sus sirvientes, asi que no veo la necesidad de que luchemos en este momento-

-No necesitamos tu lastima, idiota-

Responde Brick amenazante.

-No es lastima, si no algo de dignidad. Respeto lo que hiciste por tus hermanos Brick, y en nuestro estado y en el suyo por nuestra pelea, sugiero que paremos en este momento… ¿Qué dices?-

Razona Bombon con él.

Brick se queda pensativo, y finalmente sonrie maliciosamente.

-¡Jejejejeje! ¡No se confien tanto, la proxima ves que nos veamos las derrotaremos definitivamente!-

Responde él.

-¡Si!! ¡Las haremos papilla porque somos mucho mejores que ustedes!!-

Continua Butch.

-¡Y no lo olviden! ¡Nosotros siempre ganaremos porque somos…!-

Acota Boomer.

-¡¡LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS!! JAJAJAJA!!-

Gritan los tres a la ves.

-¡Por favor ¬¬, dan asco! ¡ademas nosotras somos mas inteligentes y fuertes!-

Dice Bellota.

-¡No se confien tanto chicos!-

Continua Bombon.

-¡Porque nosotras somos…!-

Dice Burbuja.

-¡¡LAS POWERPUFF GIRLS!! JEJE!!-

Exclaman de igual manera riendo.

-Copionas ¬¬… yo me largo!-

Butch se retira volando rapidamente.

Boomer observa a Burbuja y le sonrie felizmente, ella lo saluda riendo, entonces sigue a Butch, ella y Bellota se retiran volando.

-Adios tonto!-

Le dice Bombon a Brick,.

-¡Hey! Gracias… por destruir el cinturón…-

Le murmura él sonrojandose.

Ella se da la vuelta para observarlo de frente, recuerda su ultimo ataque que habia lanzado directamente al cinturón y sonrie confiada.

-De nada... ¡me debes una!-

Le contesta guiñandole un ojo y se retira volando, él hace lo mismo y sigue a sus hermanos.

--

-Malditos RRB… me las pagaran, ¡lo juro!!-

Exclama Mojo caminando lentamente y sosteniendose con un palo XD.

Pero de pronto, los tres chicos descienden en frente suyo, él mira al frente y se horroriza al verlos.

-¡Li..lindos chicos! XD, espero que no esten enojados solo porque jugue un poco con ustedes XD, ja ja ja-

Rie extremadamente nervioso.

Brick le hace frente, se quita su cinturón roto y se lo arroja en la cara violentamente. Mojo cae de espaldas frotandose la nariz.

-¿Crees que te vamos a perdonar tan fácilmente? Muajajajajajajaja!!-

Le dice Boomer diabólicamente.

-¡Esta te la vamos a cobrar MUY caro, maldito mono defectuoso!! ¡Jajajajaja!-

Continua Butch riendo maliciosamente.

-Tengo hambre… ¿y ustedes?... haber, haber, ¿que les parece comer una hamburguesa de mono asada? Jejejejejeje!!-

Dice Brick con una gran sonrisa maliciosa.

Mojo- jojo los escucha y se pone blanco del miedo.

-¡¡Si!! ¡Es perfecto!! ¿¡Quien lo cocina?!-

Pregunta Boomer emocionado.

-¡No te preocupes por eso! ¡Yo empezare con un par de bolas de energia!

Dice Butch tronandose los nudillos y riéndose.

-¡Yo te ayudo con mucho gusto, adoro hacer esto! ¡Jajajaja!-

Agrega Brick de manera divertida.

Mojo se asusta hasta la muerte y sale corriendo.

-¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!-

Exclama desesperado.

-Que comience el juego XP-

Murmuran los RRB al mismo tiempo.

--

jeje, mato el final XD

gracias por leerlo, de verdad!

besos!!


End file.
